Puzzles and Games
by BlueBird130
Summary: When Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian are captured in an unknown location full of puzzles and games, no one knows what will happen to them. Twists and turns are in store for the whole family!


**This new story might seem like part of the kidnapped series, but it's NOT. It's kinda different. The way I'm hoping this will turn out to be a story where the family is kinda trapped in some sort of maze full of puzzles and torture. Jesus, I can't write anything happy for once, can I? Anyway, enjoy!**

When Dick woke up in a strange place, his gut reaction was to call out. And so he did.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" The only answer that was returned to him was his own voice, an echo.

Even with his eyes open there was nothing to be seen, only darkness and inky black. Dick's mind reeled in confusion, he didn't remember being taken prisoner and he _definitely_ didn't remember being put in a cold, dark room. The last clear memory he had was going on patrol with Bruce, Timmy and Damian, after eating dinner with all his family. Well, almost all of his family. Jason hadn't been coming to dinner lately and Bruce just assumed it was one of his 'mood swings' and brushed it off; but Dick had been getting more and more concerned as the days went on. Usually, Jason would at the very least text back to some of Dick's messages, but there had been no response for the last few days. But now that Dick was _here_ in this unknown place, he couldn't help but think that it might have some connection to Jason's absence.

A draft of cold air drew him from his thoughts, and Dick realized that he was wearing his Nightwing uniform. At least his cover hadn't been blown, yet…

Gradually his eyes adjusted to the darkness a bit more and he was able to look around the place he was in. The room was larger than your average cell and it was certainly darker. There didn't appear to be an end in sight, no curves or edges to signify where the room ended and a wall began. The cold air meant that there was some kind of vent or hole that the breeze came from, and that knowledge gave Dick hope.

A crushing feeling caused Dick to pause, the sudden weight that he was alone in this dark room with no memory on how he arrived here. His chest tightened at the thought of Timmy or Damian being captured and alone like him, and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He furiously blinked back tears and decided to focus on himself at the moment.

With a swift movement of his legs, Dick sat up and realized that his feet were not bound by anything; no ropes or zip ties of any sort. Unfortunately, his hands weren't as lucky. His wrists were firmly tied behind his back by thick chains, and the skin around them felt torn and raw. The chains appeared to have no lock but the individual medal circles were welded together, creating no way to easily get out of them without more damage to his own body. Dick immediately knew that there was no way to get out of them by normal means; there was no lock to pick and no way to break it. Yet.

Dick felt an oncoming headache and put his heavy head in his shackled hands with a sigh. Curiously, his fingers wove through his hair and the young man discovered a large bump on his scalp. Memories suddenly came flooding back as he discovered the suspicious goose egg, and he got lost in them.

" _There's a hostage situation happening at a bank. Everyone, suit up and be ready to leave ASAP." Bruce had said, not knowing what lie in store for his family. So, in obedience to their father and mentor, Dick, Tim and Damian got on their costumes in record time and left Wayne manor with their father. A few minutes later they arrived in front of the bank and got out; preparing to go into battle, but as soon as they all got out of their vehicles a strange smell wafted around them._

" _Batman! That, that smell…" Red Robin stumbled and held a hand over his nose in an attempt to not breathe in the poisonous gas. The Dark Knight saw him falter and immediately brought a gloved hand up to his mouth and nose. He gestured for the others to do the same but before anyone else could be communicate anything a dozen large people, clad head to toe in black jumped down from a nearby rooftop._

 _The movements of the team were slowed and sluggish from the gas that they had inhaled, and Nightwing and his younger brothers were quickly overpowered. Batman was facing off the assailants and barely holding his ground as he fought with a single hand and dulled reflexes. Eventually, his vision started blacking out due to his lack of proper oxygen and the man drew in a quick breath of the poisonous air. The younger boys were slowly losing consciousness on the ground, as they watched their father fight back. Nightwing moved to stand, only to be knocked back down from the back of a gun hitting his head._

 _Even though Batman had only breathed in a bit of the thick air, it had caused him to slow even further, and his footing was quickly lost. His enemies took the opportunity of weakness and the obvious leader of the group raised his gun. The man cocked his black spray painted weapon and fired a bullet into the fallen man's leg. This was the last straw that Bruce could take and he spiraled into unconsciousness next to his boys. That was when Dick's vision faded away into darkness._

The newfound knowledge radiated in the young man's mind and he collapsed backwards onto the ground, gasping as he remembered what happened to his family. The sudden weight of what was happening hit Dick like a truck and it did nothing to lessen the pounding headache that he was currently experiencing. Bruce was shot and the rest of his family was gone to some unknown location, and Dick was alone with his guilt. He felt that he should have been able to do something, yet he let his family get captured and attacked while he was suffering from the poisonous gas.

After taking a few deep breaths of _not_ poisoned gas, Dick resumed assessing his current situation with a calm mind. He sat up and closed his eyes, deep in thought. The thing he was certain of was that he and his family were being held captive in some unknown location. He knew that Bruce was shot, and that Tim and Damian could be wounded also. He knew that he was in a big room, and that his hands were bound together. Things he weren't certain of, was that he didn't know if they had gotten to Alfred, and how badly his family was injured. He didn't know where they are, and who has them captured.

The cold, steel metal of the chains were cutting into his wrists and cutting of the blood flow, causing the feeling in to slowly fade away. Dick's back muscles ached from being hunched over for so long, and his lungs were cramped. He arched his spine in discomfort and groaned as the silence was cut by the sound of his back popping and the chains rattling.

Frustration was building in the young man's chest as he sat alone in the dark. _His family could be hurt and he was doing nothing helpful. He was just sitting and sulking!_ A yell tore from Dick's throat as he slammed his shackled hands down onto the hard floor. His fists were clenched as they pounded against the concrete in rage and his eyes were shut as his body tensed up. Dick's frantic and enraged mind finally comprehended that his hands were bleeding from the metal chains digging into them and he stopped, his breath coming in short and quick pants.

The throbbing pain in his arms brought Dick back from the rage induced haze that caused him to lose all common sense in the moment. With a shaky feeling in his chest, Dick crossed his legs and looked down at the blood dripping down his skin. The flesh underneath the chain links was red and torn, and crimson blood was streaking down and around his curled up fingers. He knew that this could cause permanent scarring if not treated properly, but even if it did, it would be his own foolishness. If Bruce could see him now, he defiantly would have scolded him on how Dick let his anger get the best of him. But, it didn't matter right now…

Dick doubted that Bruce was focusing on him right now.

 **Sorry that is super short. The reason I haven't updated as often as usually is because school stress hit me like a truck and I got pretty sick, and was just now finally able to write. I know it seems like I'm starting so many different stories, I wanted to have different things to update on. This is gonna be like puzzle themed? Idek anymore. Also, quick side note, to anyone who follows my Carnival story: You guys should know that the first like four chapters are the cringiest thing ever. I was around ten years old when me and my best friend started it. Well, I'm going to be making a poll on my account on whether or not I should go back and re-write those** _ **bad**_ **chapters. Same plot, and same chapter meaning, just written better. Because, currently, it looks like a squirrel who was drunk wrote it. ANYWAYS! You should answer the poll (if I figure out how to work it) and give me some input! Thanks, and hope you all are having a good week/day!**


End file.
